Breathing Space
'Breathing Space '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in V.A.S.A. District and it's 55th case of the game, also the first one to take place in V.A.S.A. District. Plot After finding out that Madison Black has been cleared of all charges by now deceased Mayor Mandy Pregodich, the team headed to the V.A.S.A. district in order to question madison about her project ''Planet X. However, when they arrived, they got interrupted by HAZMAT specialist Trishna Joshi, who told them that there has been a murder at the V.A.S.A. lobby. Amber Herrera investigated the scene, only to find a poisoned body of security guard Glenn Morowitz. The team questioned three people for the murder, Trishna, Madison herself and former V.A.SA. head Jon Tavin. After talking to them, the team returned back to the lobby, only for Amber to accidently activate the fire alarm. After Madison disabled the fire alarm, the team decided to search through the securty's office, only to find enough reasons to suspect nurse Chloe O'Connell and Venusville Justice Fighters' profiler Gabriel Herrera, who disguised himself as one of the scientists to spy on Madison. A little while later, the team spoke to Trishna, who revealed that Glenn made her cleaning job harder after accidently breaking a vial with dangerous chemicals, and Madison, who said that she was planning to fire Glenn since he wasn't doing his security job correctly because he was letting almost anyone inside of the V.A.SA. station. Then, the pair returned to the precinct, where Tyler Highmore told them that somebody hacked his laptop. Tyler explained that he was about to look through the CCTV recording, but somebody hacked his laptop. The team deduced that it could possibly be the killer, so they decided to hurry up with finding the killer. They searched around the lobby once again, and learned that Glenn saw Jon perving on Madison and that Chloe was Glenn's girlfriend, but they kept their relationship as a secret. Later, the team also interrogated Gabriel, who had a fight with Glenn after he found him trespassing. Then, the team found enough evidence to arrest Jon for Glenn's murder. When confronted in the lobby, Jon quickly confessed and said that he killed Glenn as a revenge on Madison. Jon then proceeded to explain that he wanted to take revenge on Madison for stealing his company. In order to take revenge, Jon joined Order of Specters and even approached Avery few weeks ago to tell her some of Madison's plans. However, wanting even bigger revenge, Jon decided to kill Glenn in order to anger Madison and to make it easier for Avery to get inside of the district now that strongest security guard is out. The team brought Jon to the judge Grayson Pierre, who sentenced him to 40 years in prison. Post-trial, Kate Bennett told the team that Gabriel isn't answering his phone. The team then went to V.A.S.A. lobby to find him, but were unsuccessful. Only thing they found were his sunglasses that were sent to Philip, who confirmed that he found cleaning chemicals on them. The pair then went to speak with Trishna, who told them that he must have visited storage room. Worried for her brother, Amber rushed to the storage room with player, only to find his torn up resignation letter. Shocked, the team asked Kate for help. After analyzing it, Kate sighed and explained that it's Gabriel's handwriting and that he is leaving VJF for private reasons that he can't reveal yet. Amber burst into tears, telling them that she won't stay still until Gabriel comes back. Kate then hugged her and promised her that everything is going to be alright. Meanwhile, the team decided to finally grill Madison about Planet X. When confronted, Madison laughed and said that it's all in the past now since Mayor Pregodich cleared her of all charges. Bruno then asked her to tell them what was it about if she abandoned the project, but Madison refused and told them to leave her company alone since it's not going to do anything illegal. Still, Bruno and player waited until she left and decided to search around the security office. In there, they found Avery's backpack. Confused, they sent it to Daria Lynn, who revealed that Avery possibly got inside of the V.A.S.A. district somehow after finding lockpicks and other break-in tools in her backpack. As they were talking, Chief Bhakta ran into Daria's office and told them that Anthony Blackpaw and Rozetta Pierre are broken out of prison. Horrified, Chief ordered Amy Davis to patrol the town in case she runs into them. Right then, Tyler told them that his laptop has been hacked by Avery, who told them to leave V.A.S.A. district if they want to save their police-ass. After all these events, the team recieved a video call from Rozetta, who told them that Avery still trusts her and that she doesn't know that Rozetta helped the team find Avery's hideout. Not wanting to reveal her location, Rozetta promised them that she'll keep them updated. Chief Bhakta decided not to trust Rozetta until they find proofs that she actually wants to help them... Summary Victim: * Glenn Morowitz (found dead in the lobby, sprayed in the face with poison spray). Murder Weapon: * Poison Spray Killer: * Jon Tavin Suspects TJoshiVC55.png|Trishna Joshi MBlackVC55.png|Madison Black JTavinVC55.png|Jon Tavin COConnellVC55.png|Chloe O'Connell GHerreraVC55.png|Gabriel Herrera Quasi-suspect(s) ADavisVC50.png|Amy Davis RPierreVC55.png|Rozetta Pierre Killer's Profile * The killer takes sleeping pills. * The killer has read 3001: A Space Audacity. * The killer eats truffles. * The killer wears sunglasses. * The killer has a bruise. Crime Scenes